


Visitation

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Spoilers, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A small scene set during the visitation before Alma's funeral. Some attempted comfort for Kamila





	

The room was small yet elegant - a small room for a small gathering. It was quiet except for the low murmur of soft voices.

It was wrong. Everything about it was wrong.

Cabanela stood alone at the side of the room beside the casket. His eyes traced along the edges and rested for a moment on the small plaque set up:

Alma,  
Dearly Beloved. Dearly Departed.

He looked away. They were just words, words that felt empty. She meant so much more. He found his gaze drawn instead to her.

Alma’s face was peaceful, but pale, far too pale and encased in what amounted to a box. They could make it as pretty and elegant as they pleased, and it was, but it was still a box, a box to be buried and lost under the dirt. A prison when she should be out dancing freely.

He ran a finger along the edge before pulling back with a slight shudder. His hands dropped and hung loosely at his sides. He wanted to look away, to keep _her_ in the fluidity of his memories, not this empty shell.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see the funeral director turning away from Kamila with a sad shake of his head. Kamila’s head was bowed and her hands were balled, gripping her skirt.

Cabanela gave Alma a small nod and drifted over to Kamila. He sat by her silently.

“I’m scared,” Kamila whispered. “I don’t want to…see…” She twisted the fabric of her skirt. “He said I should. There was so much blood…”

“It’s different now,” Cabanela replied softly.

“I know…but she’s gone.” Her lip trembled. “He said I should see her to say good-bye. But, I’ve said bye so many times and I’m scared to see… like she is now… Am I bad? I don’t want to lose her.”

“No.” Cabanela pressed a hand to his chest. “You have her here,” he laid a hand lightly on Kamila’s head, “and here. That’s what matters.”

Kamila swallowed and looked at him, her eyes were shining with unshed tears. “R-really?”

“Really.”

“Hey, Kamila.” Lynne approached. “Sorry I had to duck away for a minute.”

“I-it’s okay,” Kamila said.

“How are you holding up, sweetie?” Lynne asked softly.

Kamila shook her head with a soft sound.

Cabanela tugged at his collar uncomfortably. The room felt too small and close even with the low number of people. It was stifling. Another look at Kamila told him she was barely holding together.

“Let’s go oooutside,” he said.

“Do you want to, Kamila?” Lynne asked quietly.

Kamila nodded and Lynne helped her to her feet. She and Cabanela kept Kamila between them and they quickly and quietly left the building.

Outside was cooler and there was a breeze. Cabanela took a deep breath. Lynne hugged herself. Kamila shifted and wrung her hands. Then she shuddered and flung herself at Cabanela. She buried her face in his suit jacket.

“She’s gone,” she said through muffled sobs. “She’s gone and dad’s gone and I, I, I.”

Cabanela wrapped a long arm around her and exchanged looks with Lynne. They stood in silence only broken by Kamila’s sobbing.

“I’ll get your dad back,” he said when Kamila started to get quiet.

“That’s right,” Lynne said. He could see the determination flaring up in her eyes. Silent approval.

Kamila pulled away a bit and rubbed her eyes. “But not mom… Mom’s gone…”

Cabanela knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I wish I could.”

She nodded and sniffed. “But dad… they think he… he ki… he said he…” she trailed off with a shaky breath. “You can help us?”

Cabanela looked her firmly in the eye. “I promise.”

She nodded, rubbing her eyes again. She looked at the building with a shaky breath. “I miss her… I miss her so much, but I don’t want… I don’t want to go back.”

“The funeral isn’t until later. Why don’t you two go on hooome? Lynne?”

“Yeah, I can take her home, but what about everything here?”

Cabanela waved a hand. “I’ll take care of it. I’ll have a car sent when it’s time.”

Lynne gave Kamila’s shoulder a squeeze. “Do you want to go home, Kamila?”

“P-please…” she said quietly.

Cabanela straightened up. “Off you go then.”

Kamila whispered a thank you. Lynne nodded her thanks to Cabanela, took Kamila’s hand and gently guided her away.

Cabanela watched their retreating backs. A promise, it was a promise to all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> And the sad train chugs along.  
> I've been wanting to do something for Kamila and Cabanela after Alma's death and Jowd's arrest for a while now. Give them a scene before Cabanela goes into apparent never-visit-ever mode. (Come on, Cabs, you missed a top pomeranian!) Poor Kamila had to have been traumatized by the whole thing. Pre-game feels aaah.


End file.
